Can you say my name?
by mylunarmoon
Summary: Oneshot between Orihime and Ulquiorra. A short sweet story where Orihime is hurt with the fact that Ulquiorra never uses her name. She decides to ignore him, to hid her hurt emotions from him, but Ulquiorra does not like this and decides to comfort her the only way he knows how, by saying her name.


"Woman, what are you doing"

The ex-espada watched as the orange haired beauty continued mumbling to herself while walking back and forth through the kitchen, completely ignoring his presence. He watched as she grabbed different ingredients to add to the boiling pot sitting on the stove. Usually, he is the one to take charge of the meals since the girl showed an interesting method of preparing food. When he first came to live with her, it seemed harmless enough but how wrong he was. After the meal he took a week to fully get the disgusting food out of his system, as well as the taste. After that ordeal he decided to learn how to prepare meals so his stomach wouldn't suffer any more of her food. At first she was stubborn, claiming it was her job as host to ensure he ate "healthy" and "appropriate" food, but he quickly changed her mind when he retorted that it was also his job as guest to provide for something. Since he clearly did not hold a "job" to gain the green slips of paper that is needed to obtain things, he issued this was the least he could do. After arguing and threatening to get rid of all of her sweets, she quickly gave in and life resumed with the green eyed man making the meals instead of the girl. Now however, it seemed she was once again fixated in cooking something.

"Woman.."

The orange haired girl huffed as she continued to stir whatever monstrosity that was cooking in her pot, completely ignoring the man behind her.

Normally, as an ex-espada he had practiced and perfected the art of patience, but ever since he had begun to live with this woman, patience was no longer a virtue. Everyday she would come home from her "school" and "job", it was another roller coaster of emotions. One moment she will be happily announcing her arrival, the next pouting in the corner when he didn't answer back to her greeting. Her emotions he learned to ignore, for they didn't seem to hold much importance over his person, but one thing he could not learn to ignore was the women's wild imagination. She will be talking about school in one moment and suddenly take a turn and start talking about metal monsters called "robots" that could come and attack her friends. Usually he would ignore her antics, but when he would try to speak with her or ask her a question, her vivid imagination would take everything to the extremes. That is how he came to rely on the place humans called a library. He would spend hours there, reading through instruction manuals, to textbooks, to children stories just to satisfy his need for knowledge. As an espada, he never held the necessity to learn, but when he turned human he discovered if he wished to survive in this world he needed to learn.

It has been eight months since Aizen's defeat. It has also been eight months since he, Ulquiorra Cuatro espada in Aizen's army, became human. When he first arrived in the world of the living, he hadn't understood what happened. He had remembered his battle with the half-hollow Kurosaki, and he had also remembered how he had dissolved into ash. Apparently the woman had not allowed him to die. She had used sōten kisshun on his remaining ashes wanting to reject his death, but instead rejected his fate. Her powers healed him to the point where he never became a hollow, and became the human he use to be before death. He had appeared on top of a tombstone, which he could only assume was his. When he woke up, he found himself in Urahara's shop where he was explained what had happened to him, the remaining Espada, and Aizen.

He was given a choice, since he was now human, he could be given a new start to live. He decided to accept this, but was lost as to where he would begin. Naturally, the orange haired woman immediately decided he come to live with her, claiming it was her fault he was in this situation therefore making him her responsibility. Ever since then, he has been living with the girl, watching her, listening to her ramblings, and learning to enjoy her company. But right now, he is beginning to get irritated.

He knew something was wrong with the woman the moment they had left the bakery she worked at. He had been waiting outside for her so they could walk home together. This had begun to be a regular daily routine he and orihime would participate in. At first she had refused his presence, saying she was fine by herself, but gave up that idea when he told her the library was not so far away from her work. In truth, he did not trust her walking alone, a couple of months ago she had come home a mess claiming some kids had attacked her and taken her purse. Ulquiorra, the cold, dispassionate person he is, did not do this out of worry but as necessity. After all, what kind of guest would he be if his host was dead? Pride was what caused this, not something as idiotic as worry and that is what he was telling himself right now as he stared at the woman in front of him.

Ulquiorra watched as the girl began to serve herself whatever exotic food she prepared. She walked to the table and sat down, not once looking up to acknowledge his person.

"Woman, had we not agreed that I would handle making the meals from now on"

Orihime once again ignored him and continued to eat her dinner. They had walked home from the bakery in silence, which was strange to him considering the fact that this woman would never cease to stop talking. She was quite, her normal enthusiastic attitude was gone along with her smile. She looked pale and had a frown embedded on her face. Once home, she immediately headed towards the kitchen, grabbing things here and there, while ignoring him the whole time.

"Woman I am growing tired of your silence. I am clearly aware that you can hear me, therefore I demand you answer me. Are you listening or did you become incapable of hearing while you were gone?"

Immediately orihime's head shoot up, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his with anger. This show of emotion surprised Ulquiorra. Not in the eight months he has lived with her had the women demonstrated any anger as she did now. The only moment he could remember this anger and hatred directed towards his person was when he took her to Las Noches by force.

"No Ulquiorra I did not become deaf, I can hear you just fine. I am choosing to ignore you" She replied coldly, a tone that rivaled his own.

At this Ulquiorra was dumbfounded at the woman's tone, it was cold and so unlike her usually musical happy voice she spoke with. He decided he did not like this tone on her and began to consider to ask her what caused this change, until her words registered through his mind.

"And why would you ignore me. I have clearly done nothing wrong to you this day." Answered Ulquiorra codly, anger beginning to rise when she huffed and picked up her plate avoiding his question again.

"Woman answer me"

Orihime began to walk towards the hallway, not even glancing at him as she began to walk towards her room.

"Woman I demand you cease this childish antic"

"..."

"Woman…"

"..."

"Wom-"

She quickly turned around, her eyes boring daggers at him and her face turning red from her anger. "Stop it Ulquiorra! That is all I ever hear from you! Woman this, woman that, Just be quiet and leave me alone!"

She turned around and began to run to her room, when ulquiorra caught her elbow and turned her around to face him.

"Why are so angry woman?! It is within my knowledge that I have done nothing wrong to have your hatred directed towards me. Now will you tell what caused this!" Orihime immediately hung her head in shame, but remained quiet.

Ulquiorra sighed at her sign of resignation, knowing she had begun to already regret her actions. "Woma-" Immediately she yanked away from his grasp, bringing her hands up to her chest in her normal gesture of frustration

"Thats the problem" she replied slowing raising her head up, revealing the unshed tears threatening to fall from her deep brown eyes.

"That is what I always hear from you; Woman. Like as if I was some worthless girl you had just met, some nuisance you came across, like a piece of trash. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised right? You have called me trash when we first met. But I had assumed that in the time we spent together, we could become friends and you could learn to call me by my name. I was clearly wrong. At first I didn't mind, sure it kinda annoyed me that you wouldn't use my name but I grew accustomed to it. But today, at the bakery, I heard a few girls talking about you in a bad way. I grew angry of how they spoke of you and told them they had no right to speak that way if they didn't even know you. But then they told me that I wasn't one to talk. After all I am only someone he saw as trash if he didnt even use my name." Finally she allowed her tears to fall from her eyes that reflected every emotion she was feeling; anger, desperation, confusion, and sadness.

Ulquiorra stood there speechless as he continued to watch her cry. He felt an uncontrollable amount of anger at the girls who dared to speak at her that way, but also at himself for never noticing how much this affected her, how much this hurt her.

He immediately saw her began to walk away from him, bowing her head in shame. "I am sorry from my behavior earlier, I didnt mean to be so….. mean, I was just so angry and hurt I…. I took it out on you and for that I am really sorry. But I still want to know ulquiorra, why don't you call me by my name? Do you really still see me as trash?"

She immediately looked up, hoping to find an answer in his eyes knowing that is where he expresses his emotions, but it was nearly impossible to read him. She immediately regretted asking, knowing he wouldn't answer, especially to trash like her. She sighed in defeat and looked down to the floor again. Stupid, stupid Orihime! she growled at herself mentally, Now you've probably made him angry! I mean who wouldn't after someone completely ignores you then yells at your face and ends with asking a question?! Well now that I think about about it, that wasn't the best approach…..

Sighing again, she quickly picked herself up and looked at him smiling. "Its alright, you don't have to answer me. Im sorry again for the trouble Ive caused. Well, Im going to go to bed now, Ill see you in the morning" She quickly turned around with the normal bounce in her step and walked towards her room. Before she could even open her door, she felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders and turning her around, pinning her to the wall. She looked up to see a pair of cold green eyes staring at her.

"Ulquiorra?..."

Ulquiorra remained staring at her intensly, his own eyes swimming with emotions; anger (mostly anger), irritation, and curiosity. His eyes then began to soften.

"I…" He began hesitantly, "I apologized for making you think that."

Orihime's eyes widen, immediately replying "No, no, no, its okay! Its not your faul-"

"But it is my fault. I was ignorant of the pain it caused you and the meaning it held to you. You are not trash. I have come to trust you as a companion and respect your power, as well as your ideals. You are one of the most confusing people I have met, but have come to enjoy your puzzles. You are, what humans call, a friend to me though I have never said it to you, and for that I apologize."

Orihime looked at him wide eyed, this was Ulquiorra for kami's sakes! He never apologized. She would have never imagined him saying sorry or to admit his opinion of her. Immediately she became overjoyed knowing it was her that caused this change. If she were with him eight month ago, this would never have happened but it seems as though she has finally gotten through to him. She smiled a bit and looked up at him shyly

"Does that mean….. I mean can you…."

"Can I what?" He answered her cooly.

She lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes and replied, "Can you… can you say my name?"

Ulquiorra looked at her while she wiggled under his gaze. His eyes softened. Never could he have thought how much one human woman could change his life. As a hollow of emptiness, he had always felt hollow, empty, and alone. It took this one woman, to show him compassion and to teach him the meaning of a heart. Before he had died, he had realized that he indeed had a heart. And the one who held it, was a woman with bright orange hair and deep chocolate eyes. Even now as a human, she held his heart in her hands without even knowing. As a human, he has begun to feel different emotions that confused him, especially the one he is feeling right now. The one that compels him to be close to her, to touch her, to be with the girl he has come to care for know as, "Orihime."

Said girl immediately looked up, her ears disbelieving of what she just heard. She looked at his lips as she saw and heard him repeat her name. Her name. She had heard many others say it, but nothing compared to him right now. Just hearing him say her name had her heart racing and making her want to leap for joy. She looked up and smiled, a true heart warming smile at him as she heard her name pass through his lips for the first time.

Ulquiorra looked down at the woman beaming for the simple act of having her name said by him. He smirked, proud of how his person can make her so happy so simply. He decided to make another step as he let his human urges to take control. He began to lean down so his face was in front of her's. Immediately, he saw her face change into a deep crimson as he began to move closer.

He moved his hand away from the wall, and cradled her cheek with the palm of his hand as the other snaked his way through her hair. He could feel her breath brush lightly on his lips as she began to lean closer to him as well. He watched as her eyes slowly closed as he brought his lips onto hers in a soft kiss.

Orihime's couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing her, Ulquiorra the ex-espada who wanted nothing to do with her in the past was kissing her. His lips were so soft and his hand caressing her cheek felt so affectionate. She immediately melted in his hold and returned the kiss shyly as she held his hand on her cheek. She loved the feeling of his lips on her and wanted to stay like this for ever but as soon as that thought crossed her mind he retreated.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him and gasped at the emotions that swam in his emerald green eyes. No longer did they look stern and cold, but soft and affectionate towards her as he continued to caress her cheek. Immediately she felt heat rising to her face as she realized what had just happened.

Ulquiorra watched the woman's face as it changed into a deep crimson. This caused him to lift the corner of his lips slightly as he smirked at her dazed and flustered face. She quickly began to stumble out of his hold and looked towards the floor. "I-I..Um.. well… I am going to go to bed so I'll see you in the morning Ulquiorra." Once again she began to run to her room, her blush never leaving her beautiful face. Before she closed the door though, she looked back at him, smiling slightly as he saw him staring at her.

"Goodnight Ulquiorra"

And with that she retreated into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Ulquiorra stood there, staring at the door where the orange haired beauty had just gone through. He smirked once again as he remembered the blush and smile that she held when he looked at him.

"Goodnight….. my Orihime"

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews! Im grateful for all the love :)_

_-My Lunar Moon_


End file.
